1. Technical Field
The invention pertains to a massage tool and, more particularly, to a hand-sized massage tool having a plurality of differing elements for applying a localized force and/or pressure to the person receiving massage therapy treatment.
2. Background Art
Therapists apply various techniques when treating an individual, dependant upon the condition of the individual. Some techniques can require persistent application, which can be quite taxing on a therapist, especially therapists who provide treatment generally unassisted.
Some therapists have made use of various tools designed to more effectively and/or more easily apply various therapeutic techniques. Different tools, including the commonly used T-bar, have had varying degrees of success. Some tools may improve some aspects related to applying a particular therapy, while sometimes making other aspects worse. Other tools may fall short of the desired effect, or may be the victim of ever increasing demands that they were never intended to meet and/or address. Consequently, there is an ever increasing demand to develop more effective techniques, some of which may only be possible with an appropriate tool. Furthermore, there is a demand to increase the effectiveness of existing tools.
Several techniques require the targeted application of pressure and/or force. At least a couple of examples include muscle stripping, trigger point, friction, and effleurage. Furthermore, the addition of force to other types of therapies can sometimes improve their effectiveness. However, the persistent application of force can, in some instances, be taxing on a therapist. Consequently, techniques and/or tools, which can assist in the application of force or can more effectively apply an existing force can serve to relieve some of the strain on a therapist, when applying a particular technique.
Furthermore, tools which help combine the effective application of force with other therapies may also be beneficial. Still further, techniques or tools that help to eliminate other impediments to the application of an effective treatment, either to the recipient of the treatment, or the person applying the treatment, would additionally be beneficial.